Growing down
by Amara Kou
Summary: When a mysterious youma attacks Uranus and Pluto, can Neptune and Saturn cope with the consequences? (Title subject to change) Please R&R!
1. Race!

Well, ohayo minna san. This is my first serious attempt at a fanfiction *remembers last one * did I really write that? Well, what's done is done! I am using the dub characters in this fic, as they fit in with my subject, sorry no H\M pairings to all you H\M shippers out there (me included!) I don't see anything wrong with them, in fact they're a cute couple and I really like reading fics about them, I just have never written a H\M. 

Oh, and I don't own SM, if I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction? Please don't sue me; I have only 30 pence in my wallet!  

"We've been watching this all day. Amara couldn't you take at least five minutes off from watching this race?" Trista grumbled while sitting apathetically at the television. Her scarlet eyes glared hopelessly at her blonde friend, who stared excitedly in anticipation at the final run of the International Speed Way race. "What the heck is he doing the finish line is the other way! Idiot turn around!" Amara yelled under grinded teeth. Trista stared at the blonde, sadly. "Amara?" "Now he's swerving off the road! Stupid, use your brakes!" "Amara?" Amara continued to pay no particular attention towards the emerald haired woman who was talking in the background. All of her focus was set on this race, the center of attraction for her now. Trista sighed knowing that she would never get the blonde's attention right at this moment, unless…  Glancing down at the remote that was settled right to her left. A sweet satisfied smile began to form on her face, at the thought of the idea that was taking shape in her head.  "Dammit now he's…" Amara's voice was cut off by the sudden click of the dial that went off, proceeding with her sudden out burst about the racecar driver. Her mouth formed a slight gape, as she stared at the television's blurred screen that flashed before her then the blur disappeared in a hole of darkness. Turing to her right, Amara stared at Trista for an explanation. "I told you to switch," Trista answered simply her hand loosening on the remote, letting it fall. "It's hard to believe you get so worked up with a race your not even in." Amara narrowed her eyes. "I'll show you worked up," she mumbled in anger, still mad that she didn't see the end of the race. Getting up from her seat, she reached for her jacket then headed for the back door. Before reaching her destination, Amara grabbed her keys as well as an extra pair, which she tossed to Trista.  Trista raised her eyebrow expectantly after catching the keys. "All right, you're on, but I wouldn't be so sure about challenging me." Amara laughed. Aw are you afraid I'll beat you Trish," she taunted. "Not at all ***Miss.*** Tenou, I'm just trying to help you out." Amara rolled her eyes. "Yeah right come on."

Twenty Minutes Later…

Amara found herself revving her car at the red lights. She had challenged Trista to a race, just for fun, and Trista had agreed. She looked over at Trista, in her blue BMW Z3 convertible. "Ok Trista, let's see what you can do", she thought out loud, her hands glued to the steering wheel. Trista looked at Amara's yellow MGF convertible. 'Don't be to sure of yourself Amara,' she thought. The lights changed, and Trista sped off, but Amara stalled!  Swearing, she restarted her car, and took off after Trista, the vibrant wind blowing through her sandy blond hair as she overtook her with ease.  Waving to her from her car as she headed home. In the end, Amara had beaten her back to their house. Trista got out of her car, laughing, and stood beside Amara's. "What are you laughing at?"Amara growled,   "I can't believe…. Amara Tenou, the great…. VF- Formula 1 racecar driver stalled!" Trista managed to fit in between giggles. "I did it to give you a chance!" Amara lied.  "Yeah right," Trista said incredulously and paused while staring at Amara, and then started laughing again. "What are you laughing at now!?" Amara asked impatiently. "Your hair…it really suits you like that!" Trista pointed to Amara's short and very messed up hairstyle.  Amara glared at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her blond locks were shrewd in all directions. "That's right laugh it up," she mumbled, while fixing her hair, then getting out of the car, a slight chuckle in her voice. The two women walked into the house that they shared with Michelle and Hotaru. They walked into the kitchen, where Michelle was unloading the dishwasher. "Hey Michelle, guess what! Amara stalled her car!"  Trista started while a slightly pleased smile formed across her face. Amara rolled her eyes tired of Trista's laughter. "I let you win that one, so I gave you a handicap. I didn't want to humiliate you," Amara commented not looking in Trista's direction.  Trista stared at the blond incredulously. "Stalling your car wouldn't be considered a 'handicap' Amara." "Of course it is," Amara muttered glaring at Trista while Michelle grinned. "So how did the race go?"

As soon as these words were out of Michelle's mouth, they were interrupted by the very familiar sound of their wrist communicators going off, usually signifying trouble – or Serena wanting to gossip. "What?" Michelle said after flipping open her wrist communicator. The familiar voice of Lita replied: "There's a youma at the park, we need your help" Michelle sighed, "Right." She said and closed the communicator, an annoyed look forming on her face. Amara rolled her eyes. "Why can't they take care of it?" She took out her transformation pen, as did Trista and Michelle.

"Uranus Planet …" 

"Wait!" Michelle interrupted, "Get Hotaru!" Trista left the kitchen and shouted for Hotaru. Hotaru came down the stairs. "Yeah?" "There's a youma at the park that the inners can't take care of by themselves, so we get to go help." Trista said, with an extreme lack of enthusiasm, as both walked into the kitchen. "Ok, can I transform now?" Amara asked impatiently. "Duh," Hotaru answered.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

In an instant the four outer senshi stood in place of their human identities. 

Well, first chapter is out. Please R&R, feedback and email is greatly appreciated, so are hints and tips!  Sorry if this is OOC, only we don't have the S season in the UK yet, but if you want to support a campaign to get it, then follow this link to one I just joined! Thank you!

Click here: Sailor Moon UK - Information at your fingertips      

Then click the campaign link at the right hand side of the page!

 Please R&R if you want this to continue!


	2. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything related. If I did do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? AN: Okay, I can't think of a better title for this fic, and I'm also not very good at writing battle chapters, and I'm sorry if this is OOC. Please R&R, comments help me to write better! Flame me if you must, but praise is always nice! Amara, xxx.  
  
  
  
"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled sending the orange ball of energy towards the youma. The attack hit its target straight on, but after the dust cleared, the youma still stood as it had before. "You think that your puny attacks can kill me?! I think not, Sailor Scouts!" The youma laughed. It stood and glared, its eyes red with rage, as its entire body trembled. Uranus just glared straight back at it. "Deep." Neptune called out as she warmed up her attack. The water splashed around her. "Neptune, stop!" Pluto shouted at her. As soon as she heard this, Neptune ceased her attack and the water dispersed around her before vanishing. Pluto ran over to her and motioned for Uranus, Saturn and the inner senshi to follow her. "She has already said that our attacks won't work, and Uranus' didn't, so we have to find a new way of defeating her. Perhaps if Uranus and I distract her with physical attacks, while everyone else gets their attacks ready, you could all attack her while she is too busy worrying about us." The rest of the Sailor Team nodded and surrounded the youma. Uranus ran towards the youma with Pluto at her side. She didn't run her fastest, even though the wind was calling to her, as Pluto had to keep up for this manoeuvre to work. Uranus threw a punch at the youma, again hitting her straight on, while Pluto hit her with her time staff "I'm so scared, the Sailor Scouts are gonna beat me up!" Uranus smirked evilly and glanced at Pluto when she heard the rest of the senshi warming up their attacks. Then without warning, the youma pushed spikes out of her knuckles (A.N: think Wolverine of X-men if you have ever seen that and you'll know what I mean.) and managed to slash both Uranus and Pluto with them. Both fell to the ground as all of the attacks combined into one massive ball of white light and hit the youma. The youma's face showed a look of pain and shock as she disintegrated into a pile of Moondust . The two remaining Outer Senshi ran over to their cohorts. Both lay unconscious on the floor. "Uranus, Pluto!" Neptune cried, tears forming in her eyes. "No, you can't leave us, you have to wake up." Saturn stepped forward and knelt down next to Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. "I think I can heal them," she said. She touched Uranus' forehead and a purple aura surrounded her. Uranus' eyelids fluttered as she stirred, and a groan escaped from her mouth. She opened her eyes, and looked disoriented and confused, until she remembered what had happened. "Water." she croaked, as she picked herself up off the ground. Neptune's tears were now tears of happiness, and there was a gleam in her eyes that suggested what she was about to do. "Deep." she began, and laughed at Uranus' mock- fearful expression. "When I asked for water, I meant a glass, not water in that quantity!" "You know I was joking really, don't you?" Neptune asked. "Yeah!" Uranus replied sarcastically. She moved out of the way to let Saturn nearer to Pluto, the purple aura reappearing as she healed Pluto. Pluto stirred too, and rose without the protest of Uranus, and somewhat more gracefully too. "How do you two feel?" Amy asked, as the Inners walked over to where the two injured outer senshi once lay. "Groggy," replied Uranus, who was checking her side for cuts and blood from the youma's spikes, but surprisingly, she found none. Pluto was also suspicious of the fact that they were practically unscathed. "I think we should go home and get some rest," Pluto answered. "we should feel better then." "Okay, but if you still feel unwell you should come and see me and my mother though." Amy finished. "Right." Pluto said and nodded. With that the four outer senshi teleported into the kitchen of their large home. They all detransformed, and Trista and Amara moved into the living room and sat down on the comfy chairs. Michelle followed them in, while Hotaru went upstairs to her room. "You know, I think you should go and see Dr. Mizuno and Amy is you still feel bad." She said. "That might be a good idea," Trista answered. "There's no need for that," Amara grumbled, nodding off in the chair. "I think there is. We need to be sure that there's nothing wrong with either of you," Michelle said, and gently shook Amara, who playfully swatted Michelle with her hand. "I'll go to the doctor tomorrow," she said. "No, you need to go see the Doctor now." Michelle advised. "You're not going to leave me alone 'till I go are you?" Amara asked, more awake now. "Nope, so shift, I want to sit there!" Michelle said. "Ok, fine. Come on Trista, we'd better do what she says, or we might not get any dinner!" Amara said while standing up and removing her car keys from her pocket. * * * They both walked into the kitchen, and I followed them. "See you later, Shelle." Amara said to me. "Don't be too long" I said, "I'll probably start doing dinner soon, though I don't know why, it is your turn, Amara." I said as they left. "You cook better than I do, Chelle!" I glared at her for using that old nickname, but glaring while trying not to laugh was hard, and they both laughed, and walked out the door. "Bye!" They both said before Trista closed it. I watched from the kitchen window as they got into Amara's beloved yellow convertible, and listened to the familiar sound of the engine as she started it, revving it up like she did at the racetrack, probably just to annoy Trista, the car started rolling slowly down our lengthy drive, and a strange blue light flashed brightly in the car, and I could no longer see Amara or Trista in the car. The car was still rolling slowly down our drive towards the busy road, so I ran out of the house, my aqua-green waves flowing behind me.  
  
Thanks for reading this (I'm assuming that you read and didn't just scroll to the bottom!) Please, please leave a review, I like feedback, or email if you like, but please put fanfic in the subject line otherwise it will be deleted. Look forward to reading reviews and email, sayonara, Amara, xxx. 


	3. Huh? What happened?

Okay, chapter 3. Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far, and sorry it took so long for me to update! Please read and review!  
  
Michelle reached the car just before it got to the main road. She opened the driver's side door and pulled on the handbrake. She discovered that she was leaning over something - no someone! She looked down and saw Amara as she was about fourteen years ago. 'My god, what the hell has happened here?' Michelle thought. She caught something out of the corner of her eye, and looked over to the passenger side, and there was Trista, also about four years of age.  
  
*** Amara had long hair - which took me by surprise as I had forgotten what she looked like with long hair - she looked so cute. Trista did too, her forest green hair sat just below her shoulders, and was held back by a black band - a style I had never seen her use. All I could do was look at them in awe. Well, they didn't disappear like I thought they had. If I was any slower in getting to the car, or if Amara had gone down the drive at the speed she normally does, they could have both been killed. Both girls wore dresses, something that Amara was forced to do when she was younger. "What're you lookin' at me like that for?" Amara asked, her voice sounded incredibly childish, as a questioning look formed in her teal eyes. All I could do was gape, and then Trista said: "I wanna get out!" and she opened the door, unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car. I unclipped Amara's belt and picked her up. I switched off the engine and removed the keys. Trista slammed her door, after realising that she wasn't strong enough just to push it shut. I smiled at this and locked the car. "Trista, come here," I beckoned, and I took her hand as she shyly stepped towards me. "How about some dinner girls?" I asked as we began walking up our drive. "Yea!" Amara exclaimed, "Am hungry," She followed. "Me too!" Trista interjected. "Well, what do you want?" I asked. "Umm, ice cream!" Trista said rather enthusiastically. "You can't have that for your dinner!" I laughed as we reached the back door into the kitchen. "What about chicken and salad, then we can go and get some ice cream for dessert?" I reasoned. "Uh huh," Trista said and Amara nodded her head enthusiastically. I put Amara down on the floor and let go of Trista's hand. "Wait here a minute." I told them as I walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Hotaru!" I yelled, "Come here quick!" "Yeah, Michelle?" She called as she left her room.  
  
*** I left my room and started down the stairs towards Michelle. As I walked into the kitchen I was totally shocked to see Amara and Trista standing there both about four years of age. "It must have been when the youma hit them earlier on." Michelle told me. "Do you think we should go and see Amy and Dr Mizuno tomorrow about it?" She asked. "Yeah, I do, but what are we going to tell her, she doesn't know we're senshi?" I asked. "Umm, well, we could say that we were in the park and that the youma appeared and got them before the Sailor Senshi arrived to take care of it. I'm sure that Amy would go along with the story, after all, it is nearly the truth." Michelle certainly had this sussed. She didn't like to lie to people, but she knew she couldn't very well go and reveal our identities to anyone. "We also need to go and get some clothes for them," I said, remembering that we didn't have any of mine anymore after we decided to have a clearout one day. "You do know Amara doesn't like shopping," Michelle countered. "She might like it better if she gets some choice of what clothes she can have, and Trista'll love the chance to go shopping." I answered. We both looked back at the girls who were talking animatedly about monsters and cars and animals, and other things that four year olds tend to talk about.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Michelle pulled Amara's car back up the drive while Hotaru tried to ready the girls to go shopping. Amara had managed to get ice cream all over her face, but precautions were taken to keep her dress clean, seeing it was the only outfit she had at the moment. The small wind senshi had managed to escape Hotaru who had a cloth to clean the ice cream off of her, and was running around the house yelling 'catch me if you can!' while Trista laughed which inevitably provoked Amara to yell louder and run faster. Michelle re-entered the house with an idea how to get Amara to come back to them. "Hey Amara!" She called. "You want some more ice cream?" "Yeah!" Came the instantaneous reply. "Come here and sit down at the table nicely then!" She did that, and Trista did too, in the hope of another helping of dessert. Michelle grabbed a damp cloth and preceded to clean Amara's dirty face. Amara screwed her face up, and said "That's not ice cream!" "I'll get you some later, after we go and pick you out some new clothes at the mall." Michelle said. Hotaru grinned, waiting for protest, but with the promise of ice cream there was none. "Yay, shopping AND ice cream!" Trista yelled happily. "Come and get your face cleaned first then!" Hotaru said, trying to get to Trista with the damp cloth. Trista squirmed too, but eventually they had two clean girls. Amara and Trista were loaded into the backseat of Amara's car, which had just been insured for Michelle as long as she promised there were going to be no scratches. Michelle drove to the mall (with a chorus of 'are we nearly there yet' originating from the backseat), and managed to drag Amara in with the reminder of the ice cream at home. Trista on the other hand was dragging Hotaru in to the mall. Both girls picked out PJ's and clothes that they would like to wear. Each time a dress was pulled out, Amara made a face and said 'yuk!' even though she knew that they weren't for her. Finally, both girls had outfits to do them for a while, plus all of the essentials , and they left the mall just before it closed. As soon as we arrived in the door, Amara and Trista begun to remind us about ice cream, and as they had both been good, I decided to give them chocolate ice cream while Hotaru unpacked the shopping and ran a bath for them. Both girls managed to get absolutely covered in the sweet sticky chocolate stuff, so the were put in the bath - which was one of the worst ideas I have had in my entire life. Normally, being the water senshi, I wouldn't mind getting soaked - but this was more than your average soaking. The whole bathroom was almost flooded, and there were two soaking wet, naked four year olds somewhere in our house. I managed to catch them, get them dried and their teeth cleaned, but it was extremely stressful. Finally we got PJ's on both the girls and got them into their beds, hoping that they would sleep after wearing themselves out. They sure had become a lot less shy in the few hours that they had been children. Thankfully, both of the girls fell asleep, leaving Hotaru and I with a huge mess to clear up.  
  
  
  
Okay, I know that this is pretty strange and weird, but hey, my imagination is weird! Sorry the characters are OOC! Please please review; feedback is greatly appreciated (and it might bring faster updates!) Thanks, Amara, xxx 


End file.
